


The Fairy Tale

by ClaraLicht



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DLDR, Drabble/Ficlet, F/M, exams get the best of me, fast plot, sorry for not updating, very weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLicht/pseuds/ClaraLicht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to LeviHan Fairy Tale Week (but I can't post regularly, screw me)</p><p>1 : Red Riding Hood<br/>2 : Beauty and the Beast<br/>3 : Phantom of the Opera<br/>4 : Robin Hood<br/>5 : Alice in Wonderland<br/>6 : Coming up next!</p><p>I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin and the fairy tales prompt!</p><p>Status: DISCONTINUED<br/>(At least until I got the urge and inspiration to write again, which can take years)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Riding Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Little Red Riding Hood got help from the cravat-wearing Wolf to get to her Aunt's home.

"Hanji, deliver this to Nanaba, will you? Say it's from me!" Mike shouted as he waved a basket full of snacks.

His niece, Hanji, was wearing a red hood given by her late mother when she looked up to her Uncle. She smirked slyly as she approached her uncle. "Geez, Uncle Mike. Why don't you give it to her yourself? I know you have a crush on Aunt Nanaba." She teased still with a smirk on her face.

"W-What are you talking about?" He looked away but Hanji could see that his face turned red instantly.

"Well, I'm indebted to you, so.." She sighed as she took the basket. "I'll make sure Aunt Nanaba send her thanks to you~" She laughed and left their house.

Hanji Zoë, a 10 years old insufferable brat, was an orphan with thick brown hair and same colored eyes. She always wear her glasses and a red hood made by her late mother because it was her last present. Since her parents died, her parents' best friend, Mike Zacharias, adopted her. Hanji called him Uncle Mike instead of father, because seriously, that guy was nothing like a father. What kimd of father would send his daughter to the forest alone to give things to their crush? Yeah, Mike had a crush on his childhood friend, Nanaba, who was Hanji's aunt.

"Uncle Mike is very weird.. How come he wants to give Aunt Nanaba snacks? Usually men give women flowers or chocolate, right?" Hanji mumbled as she peeked inside the basket, remembering a proposal scene she saw on her father's soap opera DVD. But she shrugged it off and walked happily to her Aunt's house.

Being the carefree kid that she was, she chased a butterfly on her way and ended up lost. "Where am I?" Hanji muttered, looking around her. "Am... Am I lost...?" She bit her lip. She had been lost before in a forest, and that was really scary. No one could find her until 2 days later. Luckily her mother was looking for her deep in the forest, which was dangerous. But her mother wasn't there anymore. When she remembered that fact, she became scared.

"M-Mommy..." She whispered, panic visible on her face. She quickly pulled out her favorite little dolls from her pocket, hugging them for easing her mind. "Don't worry, I have Sawney and Bean with me!" Hanji mumbled quietly, clutching to the oddly shaped dolls she named Sawney and Bean.

"You lost?"

Hanji turned, surprised when she saw a little wolf. The wolf was expresionless, was it even possible? Its hair was very dark, but his eyes were blue. What was weirder, on its neck, was a white cravat. "Answer my question, Shitty Glasses." The wolf hissed.

"I'm not Shitty Glasses, you rude wolf! My name's Hanji!" Hanji complained loudly. Her fear was gone instantly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you lost or not?"

"Oh..." Hanji tilted her head. "You're asking me... Aa, I'm lost... I was chasing this big blue butterfly on my way to Aunt Nanaba's house and then I end up here!" She explained.

"Humans... Follow me." The wolf grumbled, walking in front of Hanji. Hanji quickly followed the weird wolf.

"You know the way?"

"Hn."

"Do you know Aunt Nanaba's house?"

"Hn."

"Is it fine for me to follow you?"

"Hn."

"Answer me properly, Wolfie!" Hanji whined.

"Then shut the hell up, Shitty Glasses. My name's Levi, not Wolfie." The Wolf, or Levi, said coldly.

"So you're Levi? That's a human name though." Hanji shrugged. "Did your Mommy name you that?"

Levi didn't reply her words and kept walking. A few minutes later, they arrived in front of a simple red bricked house. "Ah! Aunt Nanaba's house! Thanks, Levi!" Hanji smiled happily. Levi only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just don't get lost again, Megane." With that, Levi left the brunette.

A few days later...

"Hanji, come here and bring the first aid kit!"

"Okay!"

Hanji approached Mike who was kneeling in front of something. She handed him the kit and asked, "What is it for?"

"This poor little wolf. He's injured and it's not good to leave it be."

Hanji looked at the thing and gasped. "It's Levi-chan!"

"Levi-chan?" Mike rised an eyebrow.

"When you told me to go to Aunt Nanaba's house, I got lost and he helped me! His name's Levi!"

"Really? How come you're lost?" Mike asked while treating the wolf. It looked like that Levi was caught in a trap, but was able to free himself and ran away with the wound on his leg. Luckily he managed to got to their house, without knowing that the house was Hanji's.

After Hanji explained everything, Mike finished treating Levi. "Hanji, get Levi to your room. Put him on Sawney's old bed and get something for him to eat when he's awake."

Hanji nodded and she took Levi up. She went to her room and put him on her late dog's bed. She used to have 2 dogs named Sawney and Bean, like her dolls. But they died around a month ago. Of course, their deaths were devastating and she broke down until Mike gave him his handmade dolls.

After she positioned the wolf comfortably, Hanji walked towards kitchen and got some meat along with milk. She took it to her room and put them besides Levi. She sat down on floor and pat Levi's soft hair. 'If I can make Levi my pet.. Maybe it's fun!' She thought happily.

Just then Levi groaned and woke up. "Where am I?" He mumbled.

"My house! You fainted and Uncle Mike helped you!"

"...Shitty Glasses?"

"I'm Hanji, geez!" Hanji whined. "Here, eat and drink. You must be tired."

Levi did as she told him. "Are you alone? Where are your friends and family?" Hanji asked.

"I don't have them."

"Ehh? Why?"

"I don't know who's my father, my mother died, other wolfs are afraid of me." Levi said emotionless. "What about you? Humans tend to be scared of wolfs."

"Uncle Mike is never afraid of any animals. And you helped me, so I'm not afraid!" Hanji answered cheerfully. "Anyway! Why don't you stay with us?"

"Why should I?"

"You don't have anyone, and we're kinda alone here."

"So?"

"We can comfort each other! Pleaseeeeeee!" Hanji locked the poor wolf in a deathly embrace until Levi couldn't breathe.

"F-FINE! FINE! NOW LET ME GO!"

Hanji smiled in victory and let him go. "Okay, Levi-chan! You're my family starts from now!" She said with a big smile.

The End  
Omake

While Hanji was sleeping, Levi walked towards the girl. His body glowed, and he turned into a young man. Kind of short, with black hair and blue eyes. His cravat was still there. He wore a black tuxedo with a pair of white gloves.

He stared at Hanji and chuckled. "It will take some times to make you my bride, My Little Red Riding Hood." He whispered as he kissed Hanji's forehead.

Hanji stirred on her sleep, and right before she wakes up, Levi turned back into a wolf. "Mm... Levi?" She said sleepily while rubbing her eyes. "Was there anyone here? I think I felt someone's presence near me just now..."

"There's no one. Go back to sleep, Megane."

"Hm.."

Hanji fell asleep again. Levi smiled a bit and snuggled on her, and then he too, fell asleep.


	2. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Beauty' was supposed to be a beautiful girl who would free the 'Beast' from his curse.
> 
> But what if the 'Beauty' was a grumpy young man and the 'Beast' was a cheerful female one with glasses?

"Will you just let me go?" Levi grumbled, clearly annoyed. Hanji just laughed and shook her head.

"No way, Beauty-vi! You trade yourself for Eru-vi, so you have to stay here with me~"

"Stop calling us that, Stupid Glasses Beast!"

Levi, a young man barely on his 17, just got caught by a female beast named Hanji. Actually it was his brother, Erwin, but Levi traded him with himself so Erwin was safe. Maybe because of his kindness, Levi would die a Spirit and become a Spirit like Jack Frost to save the world from evil- Okay that's getting weird. Anyway they were sitting in a bench on Hanji's rose garden.

"Will you at least tell me why you capture Erwin? If it's only because he took a rose from here, bullshit."

"He's cute." She shrugged shamelessly.

Levi glared at Hanji. "He's CUTE? CUTE you say? Only because of that?!" Levi asked angrily. He sacrificed himself! Only because his brother was C-U-T-E!

"Aw, come on, Beauty-vi! You're cute too!" Hanji grinned. Hanji had this bad habit of calling people with weird names. She thought Levi was a Beauty to her Beast, so she nicknamed him 'Beauty-vi'. Even though Levi was a guy.

"Anyway! It's getting dark, so why don't you head to bed, Beauty-vi?" Hanji said, her big hairy hand pointed to the castle.

"Whatever you say." Levi said, completely pissed off. He stood up and headed towards the castle, leaving Hanji alone.

Hanji smiled. That was the first time a human talk to her as if she was a human. Even though he called her 'Stupid Glasses Beast'. Usually humans would scream and tried to hit her with every thing they could throw.Hanji was a human too, you know. She knew humanity. It was a curse from her teacher because she was madly in love with titans which was myth instead of learning things. It was an accident, though. The teacher said, 'If you still love those titans, then be a beast so you can match them!'

And that happened. Very stupid.

However, a legend said that beasts could turn into human if a sincere human aren't scared of them and... Hug them until they're suffocated. Without knowing what would happen.

'Maybe Beauty-vi can change me back.' Hanji thought, smiling.

A few days later, Hanji was walking around her rose garden when Levi saw her. He decided to make a little payback, for her pranks the day before. The brown-haired beast with glasses put glue on his chair and he couldn't stand from the damn chair for 2 hours!

So he sneaked out and walked quietly towards Hanji, and then he tackled her and locked his arms around her so tightly. He wanted to make her at least suffocate a little. "Ooph! B-Beauty-viiiii! I can't-"

Suddenly smoke surrounded them. "W-What?!" Levi shouted, but didn't let go of Hanji. When the smoke dissapeared, Levi was shocked. Instead of big brown beast with a glasses, he found a tall girl on her 16's with a glasses! And she wore nothing aside from that glasses...

Levi jumped backward in surprised. "Ah! I'm back to normal!" Hanji said surprisely, looking at her hands. "Thanks, Beauty-vi!" Hanji grinned happily.

"Y-You're Hanji?!"

"Yeah! You just free me from my curse!"

"But I just-"

"Hugged me tightly that I can't breathe! And you aren't scared of me! That free me from the curse!"

"...The hell?" Levi muttered. Then his face heated up when he realized something. "You're naked, Shitty Glasses!"

"I'm not Shitty Glasses! And what's wrong? You saw me naked everyday..." Hanji asked, confused.

"YOU'RE A HUMAN NOW, STUPID! WEAR A DRESS OR SOMETHING! IT'S DIFFERENT AND YOU DON'T HAVE HAIR ALL OVER YOUR BODY!"

"Right~" Hanji laughed and entered her castle to get some clothes.

Levi sighed heavily. The ugly beast turned into a (very tall) beautiful girl. How was that possible? And she was tall! Taller than him! Maybe it was fate that brought them together.


	3. Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantoms and ghosts aren't real, Hanji and Levi believed thay. But when they watched a certain opera show, that believe changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fastest plot I've ever made! I've never watched PotO before, and I only got the summary from wikipedia.
> 
> But I hope it's enough...

'Phantom of the Opera'

Hanji read the title with weird expression. Her childhood friend, Levi, stood besides her, expresionless. They were in front of an old opera house.

"Levi, do you think it's real?" She asked, pointing at the poster. There was a bold sentence, 'Inviting a real phantom to do the part.'

"No way. Phantoms and Ghosts aren't real." Levi said, still expresionless.

"Hm..." Hanji stared at the poster. She knew about the story. It was a myth her mother told her once. The female main character ended up with the one she loved, and the phantom, who was actually a musician, died. But in reality... Was the phantom that nice? Only because one simple kiss? If Hanji was the Phantom, she would definitely kill thwm, to be honest.

But she shrugged it off. "It says they'll play it tomorrow night. Let's watch it with Mike and Nanaba!" Hanji exclaimed cheerfully.

Levi groaned internally. 'Mike and Nanaba? Screw them, go with me only!' He thought abruptly. But he nodded anyway.

The next day...

Hanji yawned. "This is boring. He wears a mask, so we can't know whether he's a real phantom or not." She mumbled.

"You're the one who wants to watch it, so bear with it, Shitty Glasses." Levi sighed from beside her.

"Too bad Mike and Nanaba can't come."

Suddenly, smoke covered their vision. They made no movement, thinking that it was part of the show. The thought was proven wrong as when the smoke was gone, Hanji was nowhere in sight. Levi stood up abruptly and searched for her, but he couldn't find her. In the end, even after all people was gone, Levi couldn't find her and she didn't answer his call.

Meanwhile, Hanji opened her eyes. She was knocked out and woke up on a bed. "Where the hell am I?" She mumbled, looking around her. She was in a house, an aristocrat's house it seemed.

"Are you awake?"

Hanji turned around and found a man with a mask. "Really? Are you cosplaying as Erik?" Hanji asked, trying to muffle her laugh.

"I'm not. My name's Nile, and I am a Phantom."

"I don't believe it."

Nile sighed and opened his mask, showing his oh-so-terrible face. Hanji yelped in surprised. He also made her flew a little without touching her. "I'm a Phantom, my dear, real Phantom. I was in the play when I saw you, very beautiful and attractive." He said sweetly, so sweet it made Hanji sick. "So I decided to take you here to be my fiancé!"

"What?!" Hanji's eyes widened. "No way! I love someone else already!"

"That, I should not care. That man must be the one who sat besides you on the play, isn't it?" He said, putting his mask back and putting Hanji back to the bed.

"Um..." Hanji's face reddened. "Y-Yeah, something like that..."

"I know this might happen, so I captured him before you wake and trap him in my torture room~!" Nile laughed.

"What?!"

Nile turned on a TV and it showed a room full of torture devices, with Levi tied on a stack. He was unconscious. "What did you-"

"I only hit his head a little. Don't worry, he'll be fine IF you do as I say!"

Hanji groaned. She didn't want to do anything the phantom said. Then she remembered something. Her mother said that phantoms or ghosts could be killed by a certain spell. "Lieber Ghost und Phantom, bitte schnell aus meinem Leben verschwinden und nie wieder!" She chanted. According to the opera, the phantom gave up on Christine because of a kiss and died from heartbreak. And if it was to go like that, Hanji wouldn't ever kiss him! Hanji continued her chanting, until Nile screamed in agony and disappeared in a fire.

"Wow, it works..." Hanji muttered in awe. "I thought Mom was playing with me! She said the words everyday, now I know it so well... Thanks, Mom!" She grinned as she walked to free her childhood friend, a.k.a her crush.

The moment Hanji let go of him, Levi hugged her. "L-Levi?"

"I don't know what happen, and I don't care. Just... Don't leave me like that anymore!" He said, embracing her tightly.


	4. Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji Zoë was only a doctor in a small village. One day, she heard about the Legendary Robin Hood, the criminal. How come a Robin Hood was a bad guy instead of a humble one?

There was a rumor going around in the village. 'The legendary evil Robin Hood is near the village!' They said.

Hanji Zoë was a doctor in that village. Maria Village, the furthest village from the capital city. She worked there, but originally came from Sina Village, the nearest village from capital city. She had long brown hair, always tied up in high ponytail and same colored eyes, covered with her glasses. She was rather tall for girls her age. She was only 18, after all.

When Hanji heard the rumor, she was confused. 'The Legendary Evil Robin Hood'? Robin Hood was a fairy tale about a philanthropist and humble young man. How come this criminal entitled as Robin Hood? But Hanji shrugged it off. It was not her concern.

Hanji was walking home from her clinic on one night when she was knocked out by someone. The second she opened her eyes, she groaned.

"Who the hell did that? And where the hell am I?" She mumbled, looking around.

She was in a rather big treehouse. There weren't many furnitures, only a bed, a wardrobe, and a table. But it was weird for a treehouse to have those things. Hanji was in the bed. She continued looking around when finally her eyes landed on an unconscious beated up young man. The doctor gasped and quickly approached him.

"Good, he only has some wounds and bruises, and no internal wounds. My bag..." She looked around again. "Ah, it's here!" Hanji quickly took her bag and rummaged through her medical stuff. She took some antiseptic and cotton, then she tried to treat the man.

He was shorter than Hanji. His hair was black. He wore a white cravat and green clothes. Hanji took some bandages and wrapped them around his wounds. 'What did he do to get such wounds? He looks kinda familiar too...' Hanji thought as she tried to get him to the bed.

After she successfully put him on bed, Hanji approached the table and left a message saying she left. She also left some bandages and medicine. Then she left the treehouse. It was pretty hard, since she had to climb down.

A few days later..

"Dr. Zoë, have you heard the news?" A patient asked.

Hanji, who was treating her, replied, "What news, Mrs. Bossard?"

The patient, Petra Ral (married to Auruo Bossard), replied again, "That criminal, Robin Hood, has left his place to other village. So there's no need for us to be worry anymore."

"Really?" Hanji pulled back, satisfied with her work. "Say, can you tell me about this Robin Hood? I never heard of him."

"Never heard of him?! He's famous!"

"Well, there's this and that.."

"Okay, I'll tell you, Dr. Zoë!" Petra smiled. "You see, this Robin Hood almost killed the King. For revenge, they said. There's a saying that he hates the Royal Family. Don't know why, but it might have connections with his dead father. He got his title, Robin Hood, because of who he robbed. He indeed only rob from the rich and give them to the poor. But the way he robs, it's terrible. He can easily burn a house if the owner fights back. He works with a man and a woman, his 'merry men'. Their titles are 'Merry Man' and 'Merry Woman', lame names. However, he only helps the poor on Sina Village." Petra explained.

"Only on Sina...?" Hanji asked. She felt like she know that man called Robin Hood.

"Yeah. Maybe he was from Sina's poor people, so he wants to revenge them too."

"Mrs. Bossard, do you, by any chance, knows their real names?" Hanji asked her again.

"I think Auruo mentioned it once.." Petra tried to remember it, until finally the names appeared on her mind. "Right! The Robin Hood is Levi, Merry Man is Farlan, and Merry Woman is Isabel! I also hear that Farlan and Isabel are actually married couple, and also Levi always wear a cravat. They usually wear green clothes!" Petra said. She showed Hanji three posters, containing their faces.

Hearing and looking that made Hanji shocked. Very shocked. When Petra left, Hanji locked the door and slumped. "Levi, Farlan, Isabel... Are they really my childhood friends?" Hanji muttered. "Then the one who kidnapped me days ago... Was it the Robin Hood, Levi...?"

Those three were Hanji's childhood friend. She hadn't seen them for years. And Hanji knew that Farlan and Isabel used to like each other, and that Levi's father was killed because of the Royal Family. Hanji also remembered that Levi was her first love. To think that tall boy had become short man... Moreover, became a criminal named Robin Hood...

Hanji gathered herself together and decided to go home. She made sure it was safe. When she arrived home, she went to her bedroom. She found a note on her table and read it, then gasped.

'Finally I found you again, Shitty Glasses. I've make sure that I'll take you away and we can live together, forever. Thanks for treating me back then, by the way. Until we meet again.  
-The Robin Hood'

There was only one person in this world that called her Shitty Glasses; Her first love, Levi. She wasn't scared. Not at all. In fact, she smiled.

"Then come and get me, Corporal. I'll be waiting to join our group again." Hanji whispered while smiling, calling Levi by his nickname when they were still a child.

Hanji didn't know that there were a pair of blue eyes watching him, smiling as he heard her word. "Wait for me, Hanji.." He whispered as he gone with the wind.


	5. Alice in Musicland (Wonderland..?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to LeviHan Fairy Tale Week
> 
> 5 : Alice in Music/Wonderland  
> Everybody knew the story of Alice's adventure in Wonderland. This time, Alice had a different adventure in other magical land. The Musicland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Vocaloid 6 - Alice in Musicland  
> I do not own the song!  
> Prompt 5 is Alice in Wonderland, and when I searched for ideas while hearing shuffled songs, the 'Alice in Musicland' played. So here it is..

Levi stared at a weird rabbit in front of him. The talking-rabbit was singing about 'I'm late! The Queen's gonna be mad!'

"Oi, cotton tail, where is this and who the hell are you?"

"Where is this? Why, this is the Musicland! I am the Rabbit, Erd!" The rabbit (he?) sang.

Levi groaned. Really? Musicland? Lame name. And why did that weird golden haired rabbit must sing his every word? Erd left him in hurry.

Levi was just walking around an abandoned park when he saw Erd. He unconsciously followed him to a door and ended up there. Shrugging it off, he continued his walk. 'Maybe I can find the exit,' he thought.

He heard a rumbling voice from above. When he looked up, he saw a giant catterpillar looking at him with a grin. "Mister?" It sang.

"Huh?"

"Mister?"

"What, me?" Levi pointed at himself.

"Who are you?" The catterpillar sang happily.

"Why dou you want to know anyway? It's not your concern. And stop singing!"

"I might help you out."

"Che. I am-"

"So you're 'I am'?"

Levi glared at the catterpillar. "And who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? I don't know~" It sang sheepishly.

"Don't mess with me!" Levi shouted angrily.

"One thing I know, I love music and my name's Auruo~" It sang again.

Levi quickly left the very weird catterpillar. After that, he still met another weird creature. An eccentric human nicknamed Mad Hatter, Hanji. A chesire cat, Petra. And also, he met the 'Oh-I-am-so-mighty-so-the-music-is-mine' King, Erwin. They all sang when they talked! And they looked familiar to Levi.. He was forced to play a piano and was pissed off that he yelled at Erwin, making him stopped thinking that he was very mighty.

Aside from that, Levi was attracted to the Mad Hatter. She was beautiful, you see. Hanji was indeed eccentric and kinda mad, since she was the Mad Hatter. She wore glasses and a big hat. Her hair and eyes were brown.

By the time Levi was going to get out, Hanji approached him alone. "Say, Alice!"

"I'm not Alice, I'm Levi!"

"Whatever~ Listen here! The moment you wake up, this will all be a dream! But we are real, you see. As humans you will definitely meet!" She sang happily.

"As humans..?"

"Yup! In fact, you know us already! But now.. Wake up!" She pushed him until he fell, and he instantly opened his eyes. 

He was in his bedroom. Groaning, he took bath and cleaned his room. Then he walked downstair and find his mother talking to 5 person his age. His eyes widened when he realized who they were.

"Oh, Levi! They are your childhood friend! Erd Gin, Petra Ral, Hanji Zoë, Auruo Bossard, Erwin Smith!" His mother smiled at him. " Oh, and if you don't remember, Hanji here is your fiancé since you're a baby!"

Hanji grinned at him and Levi facepalmed. His dream became real and the one he was attracted to.. Was none other then his fiancé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too cliche.. SORRY!  
> Next will be Little Mermaid. Or Little Merman? ;)


End file.
